Lord Gamradon
Lord Garmadon is the main antagonist of the Ninjago anime series and the father of Lloyd Garmadon, whom he violently kicked out of his house years ago. He is the supereme leader and founder of the Doom Gang, a notorious and merciless ninja terrorist syndacate responsible for mass violence tearing apart many people's loved ones because he thinks they're worthless filth and he should recreate the world in his image. Appearance Garmadon wears black ninja armor with red stripe designs and a red armor pieces. He has light purple and gray colored armor pieces and a skeleton mask. He looks like Tengu Shredder from TMNT 2003. He has two red lights as the eyes of his mask. Without his mask he appears to have long and jet black spikey and shaggy hair going down to his lower back in a pony tail. He has pale olive white skin with a gaunt looking face with red eyes. Personality He is super cruel and heartless towards people and smiles a shark toothed smile if they end up suffering the wrath of his henchmen. He treats his henchmen as an actual martial arts teacher villain to his students. If they complete a mission he rewards them with what ever they desire. If they fail he punishes them so harshly that they'll end up regreting their failures. Garmadon also tries to appear on media to make himself look like a pretty nice guy to impress people. He appeared next to the president and his family with his son Jason to look nice, but however people still don't like him back because of his evil cruelty. He disaproves of anyone making fun of his henchmen so much he sends them on media televison to have them get vengance for being bullied. Garmadon uses this method to teach the lesson of never insult my 'beloved' henchmen again or you'll regret it big time. History Garmadon was a member of the Anacondrai cult many years ago during a war with the Serpentine with the Elemental Masters and the First Spinjitsu master, who was his adoptive father. The First Spinjitsu master, his adoptive father was famous for creating the art of Spinjitsu, the art of Ninja control of the Elements of Earth. Garmadon was training with Anacondrai Cultist Clouse who was a pal of him under training with him under Chen, the head lieutenant of the attempted newcomers to the Snake Kami Dojo, under Master Kobo. Master Kobo told the students to not let the newcomers do spinjistu, unfortunately they did and were about to be kicked out, however they overthrew Master Kobo and his students. After the incident Garmadon had hacked a love letter to Misako from Wu saying it was him. Garmadon and Chen stole Kobo's weapon to hunt down the Serpentine and ruin the peace between the Elemental Masters and the Serpentine themselves. The Serpentine went to war with the Elemental Masters and tried to reason things out, as that happened Wu found out that Garmadon hacked his love letter to Misako and Misako became raging upset at Garmadon and quit being friends with him, Then Garmadon betrayed them all and banished both Serpentine and Elemental Warrior sides including the Anacondrai Cultists (mainly Chen and Clouse), Wu and Misako into the Cursed Realm where they ended up until they had risen again (Wu escaped earlier). When his Adoptive father heard the news of what he had done, He was so infuriated that he banished Garmadon as Garmadon afterwards killed him and smirked as he then stole the articles of how to do the forbidden Ninjistu fist Kenji-Ti. Garmadon took his fiance, one of the students from Snake Kami Dojo, Koko and they ditched Japan for good. In America After arrival Koko was pregnant with twins, Garmadon had her rushed to the Hospital in Miami and Koko had given birth to Kaira and Jason Garmadon. Garmadon was proud of the birth of his two twin children and being the father of the babies of Koko Garmadon. After Garmadon celebrated the birth of his twin babies in America in the year 2001, he became the founder of the Radical Ninja Terrorist army known as the Doom Gang. Garmadon taught the Kenji-Ti to his goons and they used it to steal stuff, kill people and cause terrorism in America. Garmadon had adoptied a street kid by the name of Danny Xavier and made him head lieutenant of his Street delinquent gang as a unit of the Doom gang. Danny was responsible for radical terror in schools as his former street kid pals and new delinquent friends rallied bullies to kill students and rebell against parents. Garmadon before this discovered that Koko was pregnant with another baby and had some Doom Gangsters led by the very Doom Clan warrior who would become the Mutant superweapon R.A.N.K.I.S.S.S and some bodyguards of Koko. They ordered the Nurse to make the delivery urgently because Koko was almost in bad health and was almost about to die. The Nurse then left and Kaira and Jason had helped with their mother's pregnacy as they pulled their sibling come out. Jason and Kaira ran to their father telling him that they now have a little brother and Koko had recovered from her sickness. When Koko woke up she saw her husband and two twins hold their new addition to the family, a little blonde haired baby. Koko was crying with joy to meet her baby and decided to name him Lloyd after a very loyal Doom Gangster who she believed honorable at protecting her family. Their happiness was short lived as the Nurse who refused to help with Lloyd's birth called the cops on the Garmadon family. Garmadon took Koko, Jason, Lloyd and Kaira and ran off with them and ordered a bodyguard to protect them from the Police. The family escaped but the bodyguard was arrested. The bodyguard took revenge on the Nurse by begining to kill her and her husband. Garmadon had watched him do Kenji-Ti with Brass Knuckles on the Nurse and her husband (Who were revealed to be Rai and Rhana, the parents of Kai and the Senseis/caretakers of Jay and Cole). Rai and Rhana were killed by the bodyguard and former friend of Cole's Danny Lewis. Garmadon watched the event on the news and was really proud of his evil henchmen. Category:Antagonists